


Dean Meets the Leverage team

by Spnfandom8



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfandom8/pseuds/Spnfandom8
Summary: Dean gets injured on a hunt and goes to the one person he knows he can count on. Elliot Spencer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Dean Meets the Leverage team

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

Elliott Spencer’s past was still a mystery to the people closest to him, his team. They didn’t know who he was before he met them, they knew what he used to do, that he used to be in the military, but they didn’t know who he used to be. So when one day while they were all gathered at Elliott’s house for dinner, and a man practically fell through the front door, mumbling about getting patched up, it’s safe to say they were all very confused.  
“Shit, Dean, what the fuck happened to you?” Elliott said as he made his way towards the stumbling man.  
“Nothin man, just a job that went a little bad. Mind patching me up? I would’ve done it myself, but it’s kinda hard to wrap three broken ribs with a dislocated shoulder.”  
The strange man said. They were all still standing there as Elliot deposited the man into a chair at the table and went to his bathroom muttering about dumbass best friends.  
While Elliot was in the bathroom getting some things to patch him up with, Dean finally looked up and smirked. “Hey, El, mind telling me who these guys are?” he asked with suspicion lacing his voice. “Hi, i’m Parker” she introduced herself happily  
“Dean” he replied   
“Hardison”  
“Sophie”  
“Nate”  
“Well it’s nice to meet all of you, I mean, I thought I would meet Elliott’s team under different circumstances, but I guess this’ll do”   
Elliot finally emerged from the bathroom, his hands laden with first aid supplies   
“Alright dumbass, where are you hurt?”   
“Umm, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, already fixed but hurts like hell, four lacerations on my hip,might need stitches for that one, and a possible concussion” he listed   
“Jesus christ D, I thought I fucking told you not to work solo” he stated angrily  
“Yeah well, what the fuck do you want me to do, Sammy got out, Bobby is retired, dad is off fuck knows where, probably drunk off his ass, and you’re retired too. Who the fuck am I supposed to work with, there is nobody else I trust to have my back.”   
“Yeah well fuckin find someone, I can’t keep watching you do this to yourself, this is getting to be too much, you know they call me when they know you’re hurt, Bobby calls, Ellen calls, to many fuckin people calling me to tell me that they are worried about you. That you aren’t taking care of yourself.”   
“I’m taking care of myself just fine, have been my whole life, Sammy too, I don’t need your concern, or your pity, I just need you to wrap my ribs and do concussion checks tonight, then i’ll be out of your hair”   
“Fuck D, that’s not what i’m sayin, i’m sayin that you need to start taking care of yourself, or find someone to take care of you, make sure you don’t die before you hit 21, your dad sure as shit aint doin it”  
“Wait, how old is he?” Nate asks, reminding them that they aren’t alone  
“26” Dean answers confidently  
“Shut the fuck up, your 20 and you know it”   
“What kind of job does he have that he is this beat up, at 20 years old?” Hardison asks  
“The kind that gets people killed, the kind that you should have a partner for” Elliott answered shooting a pointed look at Dean for the last part  
“How do you guys know each other?” Parker asked “because you act like brothers”   
“He’s my best friend” Elliot answered immediately   
“Aww El I didn’t know you cared” Dean said with a teasing smile on his face, causing Elliot to blush and hit him in the head  
“Ow, shit man, come on, I just said I have a possible concussion, are you trying to kill me?”   
“No apparently your trying to get yourself killed, how long did you drive to get here?”   
“Umm, 14 hours?” he answered with a sheepish look on his face  
“You are the reason I am aging prematurely” he stated dramatically   
“Take your shirt off, I gotta wrap your ribs and see about stitching those cuts”  
Dean complied easily, eliciting gasps from around the room. He had scars everywhere.   
Elliot seemed to be used to it though and got to work wrapping his ribs and deciding if the cuts needed stitches, they did. When Elliot was finally done with that, he ushered dean upstairs to the spare bedroom to take a shower and go to bed. “I’ll be waking you up every two hours for concussion checks” he told him   
“Yeah yeah I know the drill, night”  
And that’s what he did, every two hours throughout the night he woke the kid up and asked him what year it was and who the president was, all that shit.  
By the next morning they were both tired, and over breakfast he had convinced Dean to stay for another night. That day he brought dean to the bar, where he sat in a booth in the back with parker, talking about god knows what. And by the time they were ready to go home for the night, parker had already asked 8 times if she could keep him. In the span of one afternoon they had become great friends.  
That night Dean left while Elliott was still sleeping, knowing that if he stayed to say goodbye, Elliott could convince him to stay, possibly forever. But he had people to save, things to hunt, and that always came before his happiness.   
Elliott was expecting Dean to leave without saying goodbye, that was how it always was with him, he hoped that dean would take what he said about getting a partner to heart, because he didn’t want to lose his best friend because he was too stubborn to find good backup.   
The other members of the leverage team had decided that they liked dean, and they were happy to have another puzzle piece to the mystery that is Elliot Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? good? bad? meh? lemme know what you think.


End file.
